


Changes

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [26]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N 1: Happening during season 5 of Angel. Sunnydale isn’t destroyed, but the First is.</p><p>A/N 2: Written for Emerald Starburst:<br/>Pairing: Spike/Lorne<br/>Plotlines: 1) Spike changes into a woman and 5) Willow sees someone singing at the Bronze.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Happening during season 5 of Angel. Sunnydale isn’t destroyed, but the First is.
> 
> A/N 2: Written for Emerald Starburst:  
> Pairing: Spike/Lorne  
> Plotlines: 1) Spike changes into a woman and 5) Willow sees someone singing at the Bronze.

***The Bronze – 11 p.m.***

Willow stared at the demon singing on stage. He had a deep voice and the song…well she was more transfixed by the voice. She stood up and walked closer to the stage as many other girls did.

Spike saw the girls moving and couldn’t help but whine. “Great, why do the girls always fall for demons?” The vampire whined as he watched the redhead walk towards the stage. “And why always my demon?” he muttered to himself.

“Why don’t you be a girl for a change and you’ll see what we see!” Willow sneered as she heard his first remark. She didn’t see the sparks of magic form and shoot towards the vampire.

Lorne had watched his vampire all-night and tried to stop the magic from happening. However when he arrived at the prone form lying on the ground, he knew he was too late. As he turned the body around, Lorne immediately noticed several things different. He picked Spike up and walked out of the club, leaving the women standing shocked at the stage.

Willow knew she was going to get into trouble for this one. She did however smile now that she witnessed a demon care for William the Bloody.

Spike felt the magic hit his body and then he knew nothing but pain followed by darkness. He opened his eyes and noticed that he and Lorne were back in the car on their way to L.A. “What happened?” he asked.

“You were hit by magic,” Lorne answered and waited for the panic to set in.

“What happened to my voice?” Spike asked in a panic.

“Sweetheart, calm down,” Lorne warned, as he knew his lover would notice several other things about himself.

The vampire looked down and the first thing he saw that he had breasts. He gasped, letting Lorne know he had seen them. His hands flew to his abdomen and he screamed when he felt his cock missing.

Lorne parked the car at the side of the road and turned to watch his boyfriend panic as he undressed himself in a hurry to see what else had happened.

“I’m a woman,” Spike cried out as he jumped to the front seat to snuggle against his lover’s chest.

Lorne hugged the naked vampire before dressing her again, placing her in the backseat and drove quickly back home.

 

*****

 

Spike entered their apartment, not listening to Lorne’s phone conversation to Wesley and Angel and sat on the bed.

Lorne looked at his lover and found the vampire too quiet. He sat next to her and hugged his love before kissing her soft lips. His large hands undressed her and covering each patch of skin he could find, leaving Spike shivering for more.

Spike stared at her lover’s red eyes before undressing the demon. She couldn’t believe she was already touchy feely after only being a woman for a few hours since they left Sunnydale.

Lorne let himself be undressed before placing his hands on the small breasts and tweaking Spike’s nipples. He kissed Spike deeply as the vampire continued moaning his name. Lorne arranged the vampire on her back and kneeled between the feminine legs.

Spike held her breath as Lorne’s tongue licked her pubic hair. She arched her back when the tongue found something between the wet folds. “What the hell!” 

Lorne grinned before sucking the clit into his mouth and gently biting on it. He fondled the small flesh before moving down.

The vampire panted, moaned, mewled and groaned whenever a shock of pleasure ran through her new body. Her hands took her nipples and squeezed them before touching the rest of her body. She howled when the agile tongue entered her vagina. As these feelings were new, she stilled and concentrated on the new emotions.

Lorne pushed his tongue as deep as he could inside the tight, wet heat. He curled his tongue and his tongue slipped out when his lover screamed and arched her back.

Spike came back down on the bed when Lorne lay down on top of her. They kissed gently and lovingly before Lorne rubbed his cock against Spike’s clit. The vampire wrapped her legs around the demon’s waist before rubbing back.

“Careful, pumpkin,” Lorne warned when Spike’s movements became frantic with lust.

“Please, Lorne. Want you in me,” Spike begged, as her whole body was on fire, ready to be taken.

Lorne positioned his cock at Spike’s new entrance and slowly entered her body until he met resistance. He looked at Spike, before sharply pushed forward, breaking his girlfriend’s hymen.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Lorne apologized as he saw the pain flickering across her face.

Spike cried out at the sharp pain and stilled. He waited for the pain to leave, before encouraging Lorne to move again. “You better move.”

“Mmm…already demanding again,” Lorne said and smiled when Spike glared at him. “Love you.”

He pushed forward until he was fully sheathed; he looked at her and witnessed a blush covering her cheeks as she panted heavily.

“Love you too,” Spike said as she felt herself being stretched by Lorne’s large and thick cock. She squeezed her muscles, causing the green demon to moan.

Lorne started to move in and out, making sure his abdomen stroked Spike’s clit with each move, leaving the woman quivering beneath him.

Spike placed her hands on Lorne’s ass before touching any skin she could touch, raking her nails sharply across her lover’s back. She shook and thrashed as her body was given more pleasure. She finally howled and screamed as her orgasm rushed through her body.

Lorne screamed his lover’s name when he came hard, filling Spike’s vagina with his semen. While Spike was lying lax on the bed, his cock hadn’t stopped erupting yet and he continued lazily thrusting inside her until his cock began to soften and slip out.

“Wow,” Spike managed to say. Her body was still quivering from the small shocks of pleasure that shot through her body as Lorne touched her.

Lorne kissed Spike on the lips before giving her clit one more lick. He laid down next to his girlfriend and embraced her.

“What am I going to do? What if I don’t change back?” Spike whispered.

“I don’t really care whether you stay a woman or change back to a man. I’m not letting you go, you’re mine and I love you,” Lorne answered and kissed her eyes.

“I love you too,” Spike replied as she snuggled against Lorne’s side. 

“We’ll visit Angel tomorrow,” Lorne said as he was about to fall asleep.

“Oh shit, Angel!” Spike called out as she remembered her Grandsire. “He’s going to laugh and make fun of me.”

“He doesn’t have the guts to do so, if he wants to keep his dick,” Lorne threatened the dark haired vampire as if he was standing in front of him.

“Thank you,” Spike muttered before falling asleep.

“Sleep well, my darling,” Lorne said goodnight before joining his love in sleep.


End file.
